


knots

by kozume



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, M/M, Massage, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-30
Updated: 2015-03-30
Packaged: 2018-03-20 08:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3643476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kozume/pseuds/kozume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p>“I said go get your table thing while I take my stuff to my room and you can… give me a massage.”<br/>Hinata’s faint “oh my god” drifts down the hallway after him.</p>
</blockquote>
            </blockquote>





	knots

**Author's Note:**

> [looali](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Looali/profile):  
>  omg  
> is it an omega fic  
> or a bdsm one  
> OMG  
> YES  
> OMG
> 
> me:  
> .....like knots in ur muscles  
> omfg  
> what do you take me for  
> im so offended  
> i would never title my fics in such an obvious manner

“Kageyama!” Hinata clatters into the flat, shedding bags and coats and shoes as he almost trips down the entrance hall, “Kageyama, Kageyama, Kageyama!”

“What?” Kageyama grunts from where he’s sprawled on the floor, text books spread out around him, a pencil tucked behind his ear and glasses slipping low on his nose. “I’m busy, make it quick.”

“I need your help.” Hinata’s voice is pleading. “I have an exam in a few days that I need to practice for.”

“Which exam?”

Hinata makes a small noise, mumbles something unintelligible that makes Kageyama sigh and level his stare at him.

“Which exam, Hinata?”

“My massage exam.”

Kageyama blinks. “What part do you need to practice?”

“The actual, you know,” Hinata shifts awkwardly, “massaging bit.”

Kageyama sits up and fights the grin that wants to break out. “So you want to give me a massage?”

“It is especially helpful for chronic aches and pains and contracted areas such as stiff neck and upper back, low back pain, leg muscle tightness, and sore shoulders!” Hinata’s gone bright red and his voice is practically a squeak. He reminds Kageyama of Yachi.

“Fine. Go get your table thing and I’ll clear my stuff up.” Hinata blinks dumbly at him, bag of… _stuff_ clutched in his hands like his life depends on it.

“What?”

“I said go get your table thing while I take my stuff to my room and you can… give me a massage.”

Hinata’s faint “oh my god” drifts down the hallway after him.

 

* * *

 

“So, how do you want me?” It is the stuff of Hinata’s dreams, Kageyama stood in the doorway to their sitting room ready to strip at Hinata’s words.

“Top off, shorts on?” he asks, and Kageyama nods, pulling the ratty old Karasuno practice tee over his head and chucking it on the sofa. Hinata’s pulse is racing as he nods for Kageyama to lie down, and begins applying the oil to his back and legs.

Hinata has never given a massage outside the safety of his physio classes at college. Hinata has also never given a massage to somebody he knows on a personal, close friend level. And Hinata has most definitely never given a massage to somebody he is attracted to.

“So, um…” He can’t think because Kageyama is lying there all oiled up and half naked and looks insanely good.

“Tell me what you’re doing while you do it.” Kageyama’s voice is muffled by… something.

“What?”

“Tell me what you’re doing while you do it. It’s easier that way.”

“Oh, okay. So… So,” Hinata swallows hard and starts, “long steady strokes along the leg to warm up the muscles.” He hopes that the tremor in his voice is in his imagination as he presses into the flesh of Kageyama’s thigh, the skin soft under his fingers. “Even pressure under the palm,” his fingers splay out a little further and disappearing under the legs of Kageyama’s shorts and he has to fight back the yelp. It happens during massages. He is supposed to go that high up the leg it isn’t taboo. “Is that okay?”

Kageyama simply hums, and he takes that as a good sign.

“Circular motions with thumbs.” Hinata says more to himself than to Kageyama, who hums again. His mouth is a little dry as he edges up Kageyama’s thigh again, thumbs pressing into the muscle and swiping up and out. “Encourages blood flow and works out toxins and lactic acid.”

It feels _good_ , which surprises Kageyama a little. He’d thought Hinata would be too over excited, would fumble with the oil and be too rough. But his small hands work his muscles well, make him relax, and every time they brush against the top of his thigh, the crease of his bum, a little thrill runs up his spine. It was fine at first, he chalked it up to the fact that he’s never had a massage before, swallowed down the little part of his brain that was telling him he only said yes because it was an excuse to get Hinata’s hands on him. But it’s more noticeable now, Hinata’s started rubbing circles with his knuckles, saying something about hamstrings, blood flow, warming of tissues, and the rhythmic movements are lulling him into a trance where all he can hear is his own breathing and Hinata’s mumblings and all he can feel is Hinata’s deft fingers working into him.

“Can you take off your shorts?”

“What?”

“Your shorts, I forgot I need to be able to get at your hips.”

“Sure.”

He doesn’t move, too blissed out, and he hears Hinata laugh.

“Kageyama.” Hinata’s breath ghosts over his ear and it makes his eyes snap open, suddenly alert. “Your shorts.”

“Oh, yeah, um,” he shifts a little then stops, because _oh my god he’s hard he’s so hard it’s gonna be obvious and he’s gonna die_. “Can you like, look over there or something?”

“Sure!” Hinata spins around, pink faced, and hums, hands clasped behind his back. Curse those hands.

Kageyama practically rolls off the bed in his haste to get away. The only issue is once he’s stood up there’s the question of what to do with _it_. Is it normal to get turned on during massages? He hooks his thumbs under the elastic of his shorts and begins to tug when he hears the floor boards creak and-

“Kageyama what’s taking so long?”

“Don’t look, dumbass!”

Before Kageyama realises he’s turned around and Hinata’s turned around to see _why_ he’s turning around and it’s all just a bit mortifying.

“Why not I mean-” Hinata’s flush deepens and his eyes widen and Kageyama realises that not only are his shorts more around his thighs that his hips now but his dick is still hard and it’s rather obvious. The only consolation, really, is that Hinata’s rather turned on too and his pupils are dilated and he looks insanely good.

“Yeah,” it comes out more of a sigh than anything else. They’re stuck in this delicate balance, neither wanting to move, and it’s Hinata who strides over, pushing Kageyama down onto the sofa and clambering into his lap, bringing their lips together. It throws him for a minute, and he sits there unmoving as Hinata’s hands slide into his hair and he tugs himself closer, hips pressing against Kageyama’s and making him buck and hiss against Hinata’s lips.

“Shorts _off_ , Kageyama,” Hinata says against his jaw as he wriggles down Kageyama’s body, pressing kisses against his collar bone, a nipple, his stomach. He settles between Kageyama’s knees and slides his shorts and boxers down and off, and part of Kageyama is mortified by the whole situation. Hinata is almost visibly entranced by his dick and it’s bizarre.

“Hinata,” Kageyama starts but before he can the other boy is moving, _licking_ , and Kageyama chokes as he swallows him down and begins to suck. “Oh my god.”

Hinata hums, enjoying the way the muscles in Kageyama’s thighs twitch, how he gasps, how his eyes are sliding shut and he seems to be fighting the urge to bury his hands in Hinata’s hair. He loves it. Kageyama loves it. He loves that Kageyama loves it. He eases off with an obscene pop that sets a flush across Kageyama’s cheeks. He sheds his own clothes and crawls back up to sit in Kageyama’s lap, humming at the feel of slick skin on slick skin and Kageyama’s hands in his hair. Kageyama’s hands skate down his back, settle on his hips and pull him closer, tighter, make him whine at the drag of his cock against Kageyama’s stomach.

“Kageyama,” Hinata pants against his lips, hips rocking as he fumbles for Kageyama’s hand, bringing it down between them and trying to get him to fucking _touch_ him touch _them_. “Kageyama c’mon, please.”

Hinata groans, shakes, almost comes there and then when Kageyama brings them both together and starts to move. He’s slow at first; cautious as he pumps them both in tandem, damp with sweat and precome and Hinata’s fucking massage oil, trying to kiss Hinata and watch him come apart all at the same time. Hinata’s hands are pressed to Kageyama’s chest and he’ll probably leave half-moon scratches and dents in his wake, but Kageyama doesn’t care because Hinata’s wriggling in his lap, trying to get him to go faster, and the little whines and whimpers that are falling from his lips are sending shockwaves through him, making his breathing and his hand speed up. Hinata’s hands are scrabbling and he comes with low whine that sounds an awful lot like Kageyama’s name and Kageyama kisses him, his own sigh of release lost in Hinata’s mouth against his as he twitches closer and kisses Kageyama lazily through it all.

Kageyama lets his head fall back against the sofa, his heart rate slowing and Hinata nuzzling up against him, sticky and gross but content.

“I like you, by the way,” Hinata says sleepily. “I have for a while. Just in case you were wondering.”

Kageyama’s hand finds its way to Hinata hair and he tugs gently. “Good. Same here.”

**Author's Note:**

> plz forgive i miss smut ?
> 
> twitter: oikiwa  
> tumblr: deityirl


End file.
